Demon Slayer
Details Walkthrough The Gypsy will tell you about a story involving a demon named Delrith. He is being summoned again, and you have to kill him. She tells you to talk to Sir Prysin to help. So, go north to Varrock Castle, and on the western side of the castle, Sir Prysin should be walking around. The gypsy will give you an incantation. Write this down, as it is different for each player. In the current version, it is 5 words, which, assuming none are repeated, means 120 possible permutations. Tell Sir Prysin that the Gypsy sent you. Ask for Silverlight, the weapon needed to kill Delrith. He will say he kept it hidden because of it being so powerful and needs three keys to open it. First key Go to the room in the northwest corner of the castle and climb the stairs. You will be in a room with guards. Climb the ladder in this room. Captain Rovin will be walking around. Talk to him and tell him that what you're talking about is important. Tell him that a demon is going to invade the city, and that you have to defeat it. He will give you his key. Second key Go down to the first floor of the castle. Go into the room located northeast. It looks like a kitchen. Look for stairs or a ladder that leads up. Go up them and then go into the room near you to see a bucket. Grab it. Now go back down, and in the kitchen, look for a sink. Use the bucket with the sink. Next, go out the door in the kitchen that leads outside and look for a drain. Use your bucket of water with the drain. The second key will have fallen down. Head east out of the castle and look for a manhole. On your mini map, it will have a red exclamation mark. If the manhole is closed, open it and climb down. If it is open, just climb down. Now go north west and follow a path until you reach a stream. You should see a key to your left, next to a pile of skeletons. Pick it up. Third key To be quick, just get 25 bones. Then, head to the Wizards' Tower, located south of Draynor Village. When you're inside the tower, climb the stairs to go to the second floor. Talk to Wizard Traiborn about the key, and he will ask for 25 bones. If you have them already, give them to him. If not, go get 25 bones by killing the wizards walking about or go into the cellar to kill chickens. When he's done his ritual he will give you his key. Banishing Delrith Now that you have all three keys, go back to Sir Prysin. Give him the three keys and he will give you Silverlight. Make sure you equip it. Lower level players may want to get some armour and food. Talk to the Gypsy and ask her what the incantation is. Write it down so you won't have to remember it. So now, head south of Varrock, and then east towards the stone circle, surrounded by dark wizards. A cutscene of Delrith being summoned by the wizards is shown on first entering the circle for the final part of the quest, and the final part now takes place in a setting containing Delrith and fourteen wizards, with the surroundings darkened, isolated from any other activity in the area. Lower level players should be aware that the wizards are aggressive to players less than double their level, and use magical attacks. Attack Delrith with Silverlight equipped. When he is weakened, say the incantation that you wrote down. When you've killed Delrith and said the correct incantation (if the wrong incantation is said Delrith will regenerate to full health), you will have completed the quest. Reward * 3 Quest Points. * The weapon Silverlight. If you lose Silverlight, you can buy a new one from Sir Pyrsin for 500 gold coins. You can also sell it to The Wise Old Man for 80 gold coins Hint To make money players can speak to Sir Prysin and obtain additional Silverlights by repeatedly dropping the sword and asking for a new one. Once this process has been repeated the desired number of times, players may sell the additional copies to the Wise old man of Draynor Village for 80 coins each. To avoid being attacked by all of the dark wizards,you should be at least level 41 as the level 20 dark wizards can hit up to 6. Trivia Denath appears briefly in a cutscene during this Quest. When he sees you with Silverlight, he mumbles that he shouldn't be there and flees. Category:Quests